Cute Silvaze Story
by SuperShadowXMaria
Summary: A story made for the birthday of a friend of mine, her account is: BlazePyro.  Hope you like the story!    Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat   SEGA  Story   Me


_''Five months passed since you were gone. I couldn't think of anything else beside you. I'm sorry for what I've done to you! I never had the chance to tell you that I love you. I want you back, you're everything I had…..''_

**The silver colored hedgehog was awaken by his alarm clock. He looked at the time. 1:30 in the noon. He sat straight up, holding his head.**

**'Damnit, another fucking day of my stupid life!' He cursed to himself.**

**When he tried to stand up, he bumped his head against the ceiling.**

**'GOD!' He yelled while grabbing his head.**

**He looked across the room, it wasn't big. He hadn't got much money. He worked as a delivery boy, not as a normal delivery boy, but as a delivery boy who brought man their ''needs''.**

**He hated his life, his job, everything. Carefully he stood up, not wanting to bump his head again. He walked out of his room, towards his bathroom. When he came there, he switched on the light. He covered his eyes with his hand, to adapt a little to the light. After a few seconds he lowered his hand and walked towards the sink.**

**He turned the crane on and let cold water flow in his hand. He rubbed his face in with the cold water. He shuddered. It felt cold, but good.**

_''I wake up every morning, without you. I have breakfast every morning, without you. I'm living my life, without you. I can't hold on for much longer, I love you.''_

**He looked in the mirror infront of him. His eyes weren't as yellow as they used to be. The spark had fade away. His normally 'weed-leafed' head was a mess, his quills all hanging down helplessly. His white tuft of fluff wasn't as soft as it was, he couldn't care less how he looked like.**

**He looked next to the mirror, he saw a picture hanging there. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. On the picture were him and Blaze hugging eachother.**

**'I still miss you, every day of my fucking life…..'**

**He turned his head away, wiping the tears away.**

**He walked out of the bathroom, to the living room. His living room wasn't big either, he only had a small TV, a blue couch( - Got from Sonic, LOL ) and a black dinner table with 3 chairs. ( - Got from Shadow, LAWL )**

**He walked to the blue couch and sat on it. Next to the couch were his boots. They were dirty of the mud and the soles were almost completely ripped off. He hadn't got the money to repair them.**

**He grabbed his boots and put them on, he stood up from the couch, walked towards peg and grabbed his coat.**

**He grabbed the doorknob of his front door and pushed it open, when he was outside, he used his telekinetic powers to float above the ground.**

_''Every day, every night you're in my mind. I want you back. I would do anything for just holding you in my arms, I love you.''_

**Luckily for him, it was raining. Because he was crying.**

**He didn't know how long he was floating, nor what the time was. He didn't even care, he only wanted to get out of the house.**

**He looked down at the ground, not looking that a person who was walking straight towards him. He bumped heads with that stranger.**

**'What the?' He said while he and the stranger fell on the ground.**

**'I'm sorry!' The stranger replied.**

**'No, no, it's OK. I wasn't looking which way I was floating.'**

**'Huh?' The stranger said. 'You look so familiar….'**

**'I do?' Silver asked, he examined the person good, he couldn't see much , the stranger was wearing a rain suit, covering his/her head. He only saw to golden cat eyes looking straight to him.**

**'Yes' The stranger came closer, looking straight in Silver's eyes. 'Is that you…..Silver?'**

**'That voice…No! This can't be!'**

**'It's really you, Silver!' The stranger said, while taking the cap off.**

**Silver's eyes widened. He looked closely, it was Blaze. Blaze the Cat. Alive. Here on this planet!**

**'B-B-Blaze?' He shocked so hard that he fell on the ground again. 'N-n-no! You're dead! My mind is playing tricks with me!'**

**Blaze started to cry. 'No! It's really me! You have to believe me, Silvy….'**

**Only Blaze called Silver: Silvy. It was his nickname for her.**

**'I can't believe it…You're really here Blaze!' Silver started to cry either, he jumped onto his feet and hugged Blaze tightly.**

**Blaze just smiled and hugged Silver tightly back.**

_''Finally you're back, after all what I've gone through, I got you back, I don't want anything to happen again, you're all the matters to me, I love you.''_

**'I thought I lost you…Forever' Silver gulped. 'How did you manage to get back here?'**

**'Let's go to your place, it's a long story.' Blaze replied.**

**Silver nodded and they took off to Silver's house. Silver didn't float for that long before he was reunited with Blaze. They walked ten minutes before they arrived at Silver's house.**

**Silver opened the door for Blaze and he let her in, he soon followed her. Blaze sat down on the couch, with Silver next to her.**

**'So, how did you manage to get back?' Silver asked.**

**'Well, when I sacrificed myself to defeat Iblis, I wasn't dead. I was send to the far corner of Earth. I didn't know what happened, were I was, what I was doing and where I had to go. I just ran away, where I didn't know. I arrived at a small town, the people were terrorized by black creatures, I later heard that they were called ''The Black Arms'' I helped the people to defeat them.' Blaze said.**

**Silver nodded. 'That explains allot. I'm going to make some warm chocolate, want some too?'**  
><strong>Blaze nodded happily. 'Yes please, I would like some.'<strong>

**Silver stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed chocolate milk from the refrigerator.**

**'Is it bad it's just chocolate milk that's warmed up?'**

**'Of course not' Blaze replied with a smile. 'Well back to the story, the people thanked me there and they gave me all kinds of helpful things. I traveled further, the next town was horrible. The people there were mean against me, I don't know why. I quickly traveled further again, I came here. I liked this town, and I began living here. That was two weeks ago.'**

**In the meantime Silver was done with the chocolate, he came back and handed a cup to Blaze. She took a sip. He sat down, very close to Blaze.**

**'Blaze…I-I-I….I'm dying to tell you something' Silver said, while looking down.**

**'Sure, what is it?'**

_''I got you back, you're right beside me, I've waited for this moment all along, but I don't know if I have the strength to tell you that I love you….''_

**Silver took a deep breath. 'I really missed you, Blaze.'**

**'I missed you too, Silvy.'**

**'No, Blaze…..I really, really, missed you.' Silver looked up to Blaze.**

**'What do you mean?' She asked.**

**Silver scooped up to Blaze, grabbing the side of her face.**

**'I….I love you…..Blaze…' Silver said with an immature tone.**

**Blaze didn't say anything. Silver, her best friend, she hadn't seen him for five months, is now back, next to her, telling her that he loves her. She couldn't believe it.**

**'Silver—'**

**'I get it if you hate me now….' Silver's ears folded down.**

**Blaze came closer to Silver. Embracing him with her arms.**

**'I love you too, I always did, Silver.'**

**She closed the gap between her and Silver and kissed him.**

**All kinds of emotions were flowing up to Silver's head. The only thing he could think of was: ''Kiss her back you bastard!'' Silver kissed Blaze softly back, rubbing the side of her cheek.**

**After a couple of minutes with making out, Blaze pulled back and she put her head on Silver's chest.**

**'I don't ever want to lose you again.' She said.**

**Silver put his arm around Blaze to hug her.**

**'And I never want to lose you again either.' Silver said with a smile.**

**It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in eachother's arms.**

_''This day began as an awful day, full of hate, pain and sadness, but now it's all happy. You're back in my life, my life couldn't been better. All that pain and sadness is gone now. All I have is you, that's all I need, I love you Blaze, with all my heart, and I always will.''_

_**~End Of Story~**_


End file.
